dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Ask a DCPedian
If he lost his powers.... If Martian Manhunter lost his powers (Much like how he lost his in Smallville) how can he get them back? J. A. R. Head 04:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think he has ever lost his powers by natural means. Do you mean like the time he lost his powers because of exposure to the sun and his fire vulnerabilities? In the comics, fire weakens him significantly, but he still has his powers. His shape-shifting usually goes out of control, but he regains his abilities as soon as he's no longer being exposed to flame. Unless of course he's dead. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So, he can't realy lose his powers? J. A. R. Head 04:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) The NEW Teen Titans in New Earth? Is the comic series "The NEW Teen Titans", that started in 1980, considered part of Dick's Post-Crisis/New Earth history? I know Teen Titans: Year One goes back to the first days of the first team. What about the second team? With Robin, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven? Is that comic series still in continuity? J. A. R. Head 04:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :The whole thing is completely in continuity, unless something you've read recently directly contradicts something that happened back then. New Teen Titans was recent enough that they didn't have to completely revamp it for modern continuity, unlike the Year One story. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) With "Secret Origin" out... Which is being effected? "Man of Steel" or "Birthright"? J. A. R. Head 05:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Both of them. They are both out of continuity. While the end result of him becoming Superman remains the same, the details of how he got there are totally up in the air, the official explanation being that this is his definitive origin in the post-Infinite Crisis continuity. As such, it's retconning a bunch of elements from both. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) IDk... I'm a little skeptical. Reason being I read the discription of Birthright and it seemed that it took place more in Superman's adult life. And I own the first issue of Man of Steel and I think there could be a explination for both. IDK... But thanks, anyway! :D J. A. R. Head 05:44, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::They all do that, though. All of them tell the story of Superman first coming to Metropolis as an adult, in addition to his childhood years. But there are important key differences. For example, The Man of Steel made it so that no other Kryptonians could have survived the exploding planet, but Superman: Birthright retconned that so that they could use characters like Supergirl and the Bottle City of Kandor. There's the issue of his relationship to Lex Luthor, who in one series is a ruthless businessman that Superman met for the first time in Metropolis, and in the other is his childhood friend, and one of the world's top scientists. They changed some of his powers, and even the explanation behind his costume. This is without going into Secret Origin, which changes his childhood from a brief footnote in his career, into an epic recorded history of costumed heroism 1000 years in the future. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I looked through some recent Superman comics (Last year; 2008) and there's one that is based before the events of Man of Steel# 5, I beleive... Would there be a problem with "Secret Origin" if past comics refrence the other two? Also, is the ORIGINAL Teen Titans comics (From the 60's) canon? I got into a convo about it on the DC Facebook page and I wasn't sure if it was still in continuity. Is it? Or is there something that changed that besides the first Crisis? J. A. R. Head 22:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Superboy (Connor) Is Connor dead? Or is he still in comics right now? J. A. R. Head 05:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he DID die (in Infinite Crisis) but he got better (in Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds) and was the star of the relaunched Adventure Comics for a few months and is now active in the Blackest Night Limited Series. --WolfordMnemsis 14:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::All of which, I think, is reflected in his bio. ::Roygbiv666 -- 15:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) So, Connor is alive currently? J. A. R. Head 18:03, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::He's still the star of Adventure Comics. They've been spotlighting Superboy-Prime, but the titles revolves around Connor's adventures in Smallville. He's definitely active, and being published. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:22, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Earth-Two/New Earth??? I was wondering... Are comics from Earth-Two have anything to do with New Earth? Not Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman comics. I'm talking Flash Comics, Green Lantern, All-Star, you know the ones about the JSA members and the team? Is there any possibility those are canon in any way??? I only ask this question because there seems to be no other comics based in the time other than the "Secret Origins" series that came out in 1986 that touched a lot of origins at the time and also some of the first encounters, like the Barry and Jay meeting and things like that. J. A. R. Head 01:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming you mean Earth-Two and not Earth-2, I imagine they are mostly considered canon, with the proviso that any appearance of Superman/Batman/Wonder Woman "didn't happen". So, basically, if you can imagine some simple fix in your mind to have one of those adventures happen then they did. :Roygbiv666 -- 04:59, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::No, they're no longer canon. However, Hypertime dictates that they all still did actually happen, it's just that the current reality doesn't acknowledge them as exact history. And there are a lot of contemporary stories that explore the events of the Golden Age in current continuity. Particularly, anything this happens a lot with stories about the Justice Society of America. Most of it is actually preserved pretty well, and the stuff happened, but they usually retcon it to streamline a little bit more into present canon. ::Also, Roy, if I'm not mistaken, I think they covered that one. They retconned in replacement characters, so that any stories directly involving any of the Big Three could still have taken place. Superman was replaced with Iron Munro, Batman with Flying Fox and Wonder Woman with Fury. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::So, doesn't that mean they are canon, with minor modifications that would make them fit continuity? What's the difference? ::::Roygbiv666 -- 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Actiually, I think the "Big 3" only apply to recent history, less than the 1940's. I went scavagering through some of the older comics that some people have on this site. It seems to me, that the old 1940's Flash and Green Latner comics are more canon, possibly. I looked around in All-Star and found out Wonder Woman is a member of the team in the 1940's, which blows off a lot of what New Earth has already established. J. A. R. Head 21:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's the other way around. If new comics contradict something in old comics, that's a retcon. And the newer stuff takes precedent. Also, for the record, the Wonder Woman who was a member of the Justice Society is actually her mother Hippolyta. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), No, I was talking Earth-Two Wonder Woman was part of the JSA in the 1940's. Diana was this Wonder Woman I was speaking of. Her first appearance is in All-Star Comics#8 and she joins the team later in the series. Or, at least that's what I thought. Is the Earth-Two Wonder Woman still the same Diana (As in the name) or is it her mother like in current history? Also, I ment Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman could not be active since all recent retcons and material suggest they are way younger than 80. And that they've been active since, probably the 1970's (Guesstimation since Batman's early history is still incomplete). So, they couldn't have been original JSA members. So it can't be the other way around if they aren't active at that time... J. A. R. Head 01:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :What I'm about to write is admittedly long-winded and a vast oversimplification but hopefully it will make things clear. After the events in Crisis on Infinite Earths all previous earths (Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-X, etc.) were erased and their histories merged into a brand new Earth that I'll call "Earth-Confusing" for now. In this new reality, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman did not exist in the 1940's or 1950's and every story ABOUT them (i.e. Action Comics, Detective Comics) no longer happened. Every story about everybody else (i.e. Flash #1, Hawkman #1) are still ASSUMED to have happened unless a new story contradicts it, in which case it either didn't happen or didn't happen as written. Some writers took the opportunity to go back and retell classic stories to plaster (if you will) the big gaping holes in continuity (which is where JLA: Year One and JLA: Incarnations come into play). Shortly after the Crisis occurred, several characters (as mentioned above: Iron Munroe, Fury #1, Flying Fox) were introduced to serve as substitutes for Supes, WW and Bats. These characters were apparently not warmly received by fans as they haven't really been elaborated on since then (with a few minor exceptions - Iron Munroe was in the latest Manhunter series, I believe). But the assumption can be made that if a 1940's Superman story needs to be canon then Iron Munroe may have been the hero in Superman's stead. But I stress this is an assumption by us until it gets published in some future issue. Later, still, another writer got the bright idea to have Wonder Woman's mother, Hippolyta, be punished by the gods and forced to take Diana's role as WW after Diana died and during one of her (Hippolyta's) early adventures, she travelled back in time, met the JSA, and stayed for a while thus changing yet again the history to re-establish a Golden Age Wonder Woman, just not Diana. Thus some 1940-1950 stories may still be canon with Hippolyta while others may be canon with Fury #1 and still others never happened at all. (Deep breath). :Then Zero Hour came and "tweaked" major character's histories in sometimes minor ways (like Batman never learning who killed his parents), sometimes major ways (like every version of Hawkman merging into one new Hawk-god-character-thing-person). :THEN Infinite Crisis came and changed "Earth-Confusing" into "New Earth" again rebooting the history but serving (intentionally or not) to make the New Earth MUCH more similar to the old Earth-One (such as the original version of the Legion of Super-Heroes being restored to continuity, the Big 3 (Supes, Bats, WW) are "supposedly" back to founding member status in the JLA, etc.). At this point, DC Comics really hasn't definitively listed what older comics are still canon - likely because they don't want future stories to be tied to specific "arbitrary" historical facts. So nowadays it's really anybody's guess how much of the Golden Age stories have survived the repeated makeovers into current continuity. :All that said, I think our default assumption is that everything is still in continuity unless we can demonstrate via newer, contradictory comic story that it isn't. I realize this doesn't necessarily answer your questions, but hopefully it explains why none of us really CAN answer your questions. --WolfordMnemsis 01:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh. I heard that DC will be publishing a new "Who's Who" series which, hopefully, will clarify a lot of canon questions. But I'm not holding my breath. --WolfordMnemsis 02:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Now, I'm confused on the Wonder Woman thing..... Did her mother go by Diana when she went back in time???? I'm sure Wonder Woman in "All-Star Comics" was Diana since none of this had been established in the 1940's. - J.A.R. Head :I don't know the answer to your Hippolyta question, because I didn't read any of those stories. She may have. The larger picture here, I think, is that I don't think you can read any stories from the 1940's through the 1980's and assume the stories are still 100% true. Ever since the first Crisis, it's been a bear trying to decide what still happened. You really kind of have to read backwards assuming the 2000's stories are true and if they contradict the 1990's then the older issues didn't happen and then read the 1980s', etc. If you make it to the 1940's without finding contradictions, you're golden...or you're sleep-deprived. On a side note, I have Showcase Presents: Superman Vol 1 1, I think, maybe 2, where there's a story where Superman is forced to collect artifacts from around the solar system and it says 1) the Atlanteans are now extinct and were 2 foot tall (despite Aquaman being published simultaneously), and 2) Martians had elephant trunks (despite Martian Manhunter being published simultaneously). I know early Wonder Woman stories had her fighting Venutians and Martians that can't possibly co-exist with other stories too. So even before the Crisis, continuity was on pretty shaky grounds - because it wasn't a concern for writers at that time. All they cared about was cranking out the stories - it was us fans, I believe, that made them start adhering to a single continuity. Oops, I didn't mean to go on a ramble this time. My point is you need to shift your mindset and look at older stories through a very fuzzy filter. If the story kinda, sorta looks like it's generally consistent with what's being published today, there's a chance it's still canon. But ultimately we don't make that call, the writers and editors at DC Comics do. We just make our best educated guesses. Hang in there, it's very tough to keep straight in your mind!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 13:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Wolfie, I heavily applaud your explanation. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Why, thank you, kind sir!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 13:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I've established, to myself, to only read comics from 1985/86/87 and onewards, since they are more probable for canon to today's comics. I do plan on only reading some other comics, though. Mainly up to 1950's. Only the titles Flash Comics, All-Flash Comics, New/More Fun Comics, All-Star Comics, possibly those being the only ones, depending on who's in them. J. A. R. Head 21:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just out of curiosity, why does it matter if something is or isn't "canon"? They are all just made up stories. Is it just to keep everything straight? Also, I think my original answer still applies. : 03:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Template: Cast What to do when, in a comic/episode/film/whatever, the 100-limit is surpassed? On pages with loads of characters ( , for example), the automated categorization ends halfway through the locations. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) JSA: All-Stars What's the comic about??? I saw it when I looked up "All-Star" and I just noticed it there. I clicked on it and it had 7 issues but only 1 had any history on it. What's JSA: All-Stars about??? J. A. R. Head 22:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't read them but my understanding is the JSA's older members and the younger members had a falling out over how to best be heroes. The younger team formed a second team and their adventures are in JSA: All Stars while the original are still in Justice Society of America. --WolfordMnemsis 01:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Adventure Comics/Blackest Night Did the ''Adventure Comics blackest Night tie in redeem, or put Superman Prime on the path to redemption? Clarkprime 22:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC)ClarkPrime Can lanterns belong to two Corps? :Presumably. He had some character development accepting his crimes and feeling bad about them in a serious way, but we won't really know where they're going with the story until they publish the rest of it. Lanterns can belong to two Corps at the same time. For example, Guy Gardner is currently a member of both the Green Lantern Corps and the Red Lantern Corps as of . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Automatic category updates question The Secret Files category box states This template will automatically categorize articles that include it into the Secret Files category but for some reason, this is not happening. I've added a few pages and changed a name or two but the box still shows the pre-edited versions. How do I go about updating it so the new changes are reflected in the category box. The best example is the Batman Allies Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 1 which is showing an older, nonexistent name Batman Allies Secret Files and Origins Vol 1 2005. Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 17:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Check out my latest edit on Template:Secret Files and see if it is what you wanted to change. If it worked, then you just edit Template:Secret Files. Any page that uses it may need to be edited and re-saved for the change to appear on it. ::Roygbiv666 -- 20:15, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Roygbiv!!! --WolfordMnemsis 22:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Whoops, when I made that template I might've dropped the ball. Also, they don't need to be resaved, but it might take a day or two for the servers to parse through them. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) indigo tribe is really strongest lanter corps in the universe does anyone think that the indigo tribe is the strongest lanterns then the blue lanters corps thus making them the strongest lanterns corps ever. since the they can use other lanterns power against them. Justice teen 23:21, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Going Bats for Kory As I was perusing around the internet, I happened upon this photo and I'm very curious about it. I'm wondering where it came from, it doesn't look like fan art and it looks like it might be from recent comics. So, where's it from and what's going on in this picture? Brookerthehooker 05:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Amusingly, the image you found was taking from one of our uploads... we have all the information for it. It's from Titans Vol 2 16. I'll ask the original uploader what the context was, and if it was a dream sequence. Either way, that's not Bruce Wayne, that's Dick Grayson. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:50, January 18, 2010 (UTC) : Yessir, that's Dick. In Titans #16 Kory goes to see a psychologist who asks her about her dreams. Apparently this is a recurring dream where Kory confronts her feelings about Dick but is challenged by the Batman and Nightwing costumes. The entire issue is dedicated to her and this picture is expanded upon so I suggest searching around and grabbing it, it's got much juicer images in it as well. >=D ::--Midoki24 15:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Who is the new Bruce Wayne? In the aftermath of Final Crisis and Battle for the Cowl, I know that the new Batman is Dick Grayson, but in the recent Batman comics I am reading, 'Bruce Wayne' makes several appearances? Who is the new Bruce Wayne? Is he a double? Hasn't anyone suspected anything about this 'new Bruce Wayne'? Samitabbara 16:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's an easy one. It's Hush. He went under plastic surgery to look exactly like Bruce Wayne during the Heart of Hush storyline, and now he's been impersonating him. The Batman Family is very aware of this, however. To prevent Hush from doing anything crazy, he is constantly followed everywhere by an escort, one of Batman's allies disguised with magic as an executive advisor. I think the story was explained in . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) GunPowderKegdoes anyone know what ever happened to Ynar and Vandeamon? would that make them surviving lords of chaos and order in the new age of magic? How did Crisis on Infinite Earths affect Zatanna? I was wondering if Zatanna was explicitly affected by COIE like say, Superman or Wonder Woman was? Did her power set get drastically reduced and alot of her stories retconned? Also, any specific issue numbers which could answer this question one way or the other would be greatly appreciated. JaketheBank 23:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, Zatanna was NOT directly impacted by the Crisis. There was a John Zatara on Earth-Two (because he was in the pre-crisis All-Star Squadron) so that history I guess was merged but I don't think there was any direct result to Zatanna. Having said that, shortly after the Crisis (meaning 3 years or so), her origin, as well as her father's, were altered in the pages of Secret Origins Vol 2 27 to have been tied to Dr. Mist's creation of a magical race (i.e. Homo Magi) but I think of that as an independent and minor retcon in the grand scheme of things. --WolfordMnemsis 00:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Wyoming Kid What ever happened to Wyoming Kid? Did he die? Did he live up to the 20th Century? Also, what years in the 19th Century did he live in? Chapmen84 01:10, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Orb of Ra Both Marvel and DC have an "Orb of Ra" - is there a real-world mythological one? 19:29, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The Lightning Rod I would like to ask about the concept of The Flash's lightning rod. What has it to do with being in love or in relation to the Flash's wife? Knightman 06:53, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's symbolic. Lightning is a wild and uncontrollable force, unless you have a suitable conductor, such as a lightning rod. The greatest difficulty that the Flash has, as a man who moves thousands of times faster than the world around him, is remaining tethered to the real world instead of giving into the speed and losing himself to it. This is a very literal danger at their extreme velocities, they could run themselves so hard that they disappear into the Speed Force. So they need a lightning rod. In this case, Barry Allen's love for Iris West keeps him from losing himself in even the most intense situations. Does that make sense? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 08:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok I get it thanks... Knightman 08:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) superman # 1 how much is superman #1 is worth Joshpool 14:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Aquaman's Hand How did he lose his hand? Was it well taken from readers? Also wasn't he kind of skinnier from the older comics with him? Now he's all big and buff, any reason behind that other then an update to the character? :) : Midoki24 02:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Aquaman lost his hand in a fight against Charybdis. His hand was eaten by piranhas, and then he replaced it with a harpoon. (Aquaman Vol 5 2, 0) It is my understanding that people generally liked seeing him take a level in badass, but they did eventually bring him back to his original costume. As for his increase in muscle, I believe he got a bowflex. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No Flash Archives? I noticed there were no Flash Archive books in the cover art gallery while Green Lantern has 6 volumes. That just does not seem right to me. Can you give me a complete list of all the Archive books or tell me where I can find such a list and maybe a history of that series please? Thank you. Michaellee 04:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Michaellee 04:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:DC Archive Editions Superman's Crimes Is the story about Superman killing Kryptonians in a pocket universe still canonical with the advent of Secret origins? Knightman 06:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Red Flags! Is there anywhere on an article where users can flag it for fixing and some such? Like if we notice something wrong and we can't fix it ourselves how can we get the article in touch with an admin? Midoki24 23:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Click here for a partial list of template names you can add to an article. It then gets added to the site "To Do List". : 16:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Wonder Woman/Secret Identity and Flash origin stories... I notice a lot that Wonder Woman likes to say her name out loud "I'm Princess Diana...". Does she have a secret identity? Also, are there any stories out there based on Barry Allen's origin? Like books like Secret Origin (1980's)? Cuz it seems like Barry's origin hasn't been told in Post-Crisis or New Earth, like Wonder Woman did (WW vol. 2, #1-6), Superman (Man of Steel/Birhtright/For All Seasons/Secret Origin), Batman (Year One), and Green Lantern, too (Emerald Dawn). J. A. R. Head 22:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Her identity is public as an Amazon princess, Wonder Woman is actually a political figure... she's an emissary and an ambassador. During One Year Later she adopted the secret identity of Diana Prince, an agent of the Department of Metahuman Affairs, because she wanted to get closer to humanity instead of living above them. But that's only been for the past several years. Barry Allen's origin story was retold in Flash: Rebirth. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) So, as far as her identity goes, she's just Princess Diana to the public? J. A. R. Head 01:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Wonder Woman/Princess Diana is her identity, and everyone knows that and knows her origins... she doesn't bother to keep it a secret because she doesn't have to. Several years into her career though she manufactures a fake civilian identity, the non-existent Diana Prince, a false persona set up by Batman. She uses that to walk amongst humans on their level. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:09, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne When will there be a page about this on DC Wikia? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Return_of_Bruce_Wayne Ion's abilities Jekki 05:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) When kyle rayner became Ion for the second time, as well as when Sodam Yat became Ion were they still able to control time/space, and reality like before? Or were their powers just basically enhanced green lantern powers? Redhoodrules96 16:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) wat age are batman nightwing and tim drake Prehistoric Era Anybody have any thoughts or, more specifically, objections if I modify the Prehistoric Era page to include the same information and format (roughly) as our various Century pages (such as 18th Century)? Instead of having sections for individual years, I'll use things like Stone Age and Bronze Age and any other divisions we can divine. That way we can start to build a chronology for prehistoric appearances such as Bruce Wayne's recent visit with Anthro and the like. Let me know what you think (or if you care). Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 23:25, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds OK. : 02:55, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest, although I think we should find a better way to streamline it (maybe time periods should have their own templates?), I prefer the location template right now. (I'm the one who made that page) I think it looks much nicer and organizes things more neatly. Is there any reason we can't have the same function this way without those big blocky boxes? Maybe it could be written out as a paragraph in the history section, or even a bulleted list. and we could use reference tags for the citations. I feel like there's a good way to compromise form and function here, but I'm very open to discussion about it if other people think differently. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::It would be nice to have a time period template and I do like the information that's currently in Prehistoric Era - in fact, I've been thinking there should be some similar information in each of the Century pages so readers get a general feel for major events of the century and "key players" so to speak. So I'd propose a merger of the two styles. I have to go to work now but when I get back, I'd like to take a shot at a modified version of the Prehistoric Era page combining them and, if it doesn't look like the right way to go, we can revert it. Does that work???? --WolfordMnemsis 11:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds great. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, Draft #1 is ready for review. Let me know your thoughts/impressions!!! Thanks!!!! --WolfordMnemsis 22:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The Green Hornet TimBrian 16:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Dear Webmaster: I am curious as to know who owns "The Green Hornet" and "Kato"? Wonder why, DC never considered buying The Green Hornet I think he would have been a cool character to add to their many hero archives. Besides he never really had any villains accept those from the radio show. Who would be his Joker or who would be his Lex Luthor? Write when you can. TimBrian :Hey, Tim. Green Hornet is right now owned by , and they have a very successful line publishing several magazines monthly featuring those characters and their universe by great creators. Green Hornet written by Kevin Smith, Green Hornet: Year One by Matt Wagner, and then Kato and Kato Origins. Most comic shops sell all of these books, at least the ones I've been to (then again I live in New York). I'm not reading all of them, but I've been picking up the Smith book monthly and it's very good reading. I would recommend it. So, DC sure has been buying up a lot of properties lately, but the Hornet is not available, and there are plenty of current adventures about him being published so it's not like he's going to waste either. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) EXTREMELY annoying error message Am I doing something wrong? I log in to make some edits and spend a good 10 to 15 minutes making changes and, when I click the "Preview" button I get an error message saying I am not authorized to make edits because I haven't logged-in. When I click the "Back" button, it indicates that I am logged in but, naturally, all of my edits are now gone and I have to start from scratch. It just happened to me twice in a row and I'm so frustrated now I'm going to take a long break, but if this is human error, I'd really like to avoid repeating it. Anyone have any advice???? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 13:49, June 27, 2010 (UTC) T.H.U.N.D.E.R. Agents DC had acquired the rights to these characters (which may in fact be in the public domain, it's in some dispute), but I haven't seen anything with them. Is DC still planning on using them? 16:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : I guess they are... :: 01:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Fan fiction Dear Webmaster: I was wandering if I might include my own super heroes and super villains to your archives? They are my own creations. I thought I would at least ask first. If not, then I am sorry to bother you. Write when you can. TimBrian 21:19, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :This wiki's purely for titles published by DC or its imprints. If you write fan fiction, check out the DC Fan Fiction wiki. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity, why does this site accept fan '''art' then???? I don't have any objections, but it does seem rather contradictory. --WolfordMnemsis 13:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Zero and 1 Million Issue Placement I searched the archives and couldn't find any previous discussion on this so I apologize if this has already been settled, but is there a rationale (other than numeric order) for the placement of zero issues at the start and 1 million pages at the end of the comics lists like Detective Comics Vol 1 or Action Comics Vol 1? I think we're doing a disservice by placing them out of publishing/chronological order. At first glance one would think Detective Comics Vol 1 0 was published in the 1930's. Detective Comics Vol 1 1000000's placement is under the 850-Present header which is misleading in my mind. WolfordMnemsis 15:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. This should also be changed in the previous issue/next issue part of the template, as they can be part of an ongoing story line. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I personally went through awhile ago and made sure that all of our 0 and 1,000,000 issues existed and were inserted properly into the running comics... meaning the issues published immediately before and afterward specifically in every case have the correct nextissue/previouseissue. I never went through all of the comic volumes though, but it's my personal opinion we should treat these as "specials" in the template. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Helena Sandsmark/Jason Blood Is Helena Sandsmark and Jason Blood still going out? -- Joe-Kurr 21:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Green Lanterns on Smallville Yeah, I was just wondering if anyone knew the names of the actors who protrayed Hal Jordan and Alan Scott, on the CW's Smallville series. Hal was portrayed as Gen Lang's (Lois father) personal pilot. --GreenLanternPrime 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) GreenLanternPrime 14:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Alan Scott was portrayed by Doug Pinton. I'm not sure about Hal Jordan. For everything and more about Smallville, you might want to check out the Smallville Wiki. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 1.) It's General LANE. Lang is Lana. 2.) Alan Scott (Like above) was played by Doug Pinton. As for Hal and the Corps, those rights are 100% hands off, like Batman and Wonder Woman. Blackest Night: Huntress Going over my copies of Blackest Night, I can't help but wonder... where was Huntress during all this? All the Birds (except Zinda) are accounted for, but I don't recall Helena battling a dead family member. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Infinite Crisis:How and What to Read A-Any Advice from our DC pedians on how to read the infinite crisis? i have the following packages:1-Infinite Crisis/2-The Omac Project/3-Day Of Vengeance/4-Rann-Thanagar War/5-Crisis of Conscience/6-Identity Crisis/7-Villains United/8-Return of Donna Troy Plus i have the following singles:1-Prelude To Inf.Crisis/2-Countdown To Inf.Crisis/3-The Infinite Crisis Specials(Omac project/Day Of Vengeance/Rann-Thanagar/Villains United) B-is it fair to read the infinite crisis directly after finishing the crisis on infinite earths? if not anyone could advice me on the main events that i should go through between the 2 crisises??? Thanks for your support Diabletto 07:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Kryptonite bullets. President Camacho 01:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Why does Lex Luthor, or any villain, not shoot Superman with Kryptonite bullets or cover his battle suit in Kryptonite? It has always had to do with the perceived rarity of the meteor rock. and thus the hunt for a piece of it is usually a central part of the the plan against Superman. KeithWTSMorris 18:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with a name There was a villain I remember from either the Superman animated series or the Justice league animated series and I can't remember his name. I believe he had some type of magical powers. He was after a baby that was supposed to have powers. Luthor put up a forcefield around a building harboring the baby, though this character eventually broke through. Thanks for the help, DragonBallZ 21:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think I'm the guy to take this one, since I'm an admin at the DC Animated Universe wiki. I'm well familiar with both series, but your recollection does not ring a bell. Are you sure it involved a baby? That seems odd because the BS&P strictly prohibits any child endangerment. Are you sure it was from ''Superman or Justice League, and not from an older series like Super Friends or any of the Filmation series? Or else, do you remember anything about the villain's appearance or clothing that might help the search? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:49, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Superman identity Superookie 12:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) who know Superman's secret identity in Post-Crisis continuity? Final Crisis Superookie 13:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) In the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the timeline was altered from their source. In the infinite crisis, the fusion of the newly created earths rewritten the timeline, and recreate the multiverse. But what is the reason that the resurrection dor Darkside, repeat the event? I do not understand the rationale, even that is a threat to reality, it seems as if they rewrite the story's sake. If someone can give me a detailed explanation. Please. Batman Mindwiped By the Justice League of America I was reading about Maxwell Lord here: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Maxwell_Lord_IV_%28New_Earth%29 and it said under the heading "Infinite Crisis and Death" that Batman has become paranoid after he got mindwiped by the JLA. When did that happen, and why? Thank You, --Samitabbara 12:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :In the Identity Crisis-event. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Joker Cheating Death This has been stated in the Joker page but not fully explained. During Bamtan RIP, Joker is seen as being shot in the head. I went to DC Wikia to find out that he was shot by a police officer pretending to be Batman (which I think is related to The Black Glove storyline), but how was it explained that The Joker actually recovered from this? He is not immortal, this doesn't make sense! --Samitabbara 20:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's not an actual power, it's just something that he does a lot. You can see from this picture that he wasn't shot ''through the head, just glanced in the face with a bullet. That's a serious injury, but not impossible to recover from. Nothing vital was hit. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 20:48, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Who's smarter?? Whos smarter? Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne?? Knightman 04:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a controversial question, but I would go for Bruce Wayne, for where Lex Luthor has constantly failed to kill Superman, Batman is able to,and was actually close to doing so on several occasions of which one was during 'The Dark Knight Returns' by Frank Miller, by which he beat Superman during the final showdown. Bruce Wayne has also managed to maintain his dual identity for decades while Lex Luthor's plans are quickly always uncovered. Luthor has also let himself be deceived several times by Brainiac, while Bruce has not. However, this is all just one opinion, it can be debatable...--Samitabbara 14:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Actors Making DC Comics Roddy 13:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) can hollywood actors create there own dc comics Only if they can draw great comic-book art, create good storylines, and are actually hired by the DC Comics company to write for them, --Samitabbara 14:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen many actors do so, but directors, I have. For example, Marvel hired on Jon Faverough(SP?), who directed the Iron Man films, to write a Marvel Knight mini called "Iron Man: Viva La Vida", which seems to fit within the Marvel Studios universe due to certain details separating it from mainstream comics and making it identify more with the Iron Man films. J. A. R. Head 17:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) That's just ONE of several examples... Movie Sequels the spirit 2 Glowman567 06:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) will they ever make another The Spirit movie cause the first one was the shit. As the movie has done very poorly in the box office, and critics pretty much gave bad reviews of the film, this is very unlikely. --Samitabbara 14:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) constantine 2 Glowman567 01:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC) in 2005 there was a movie called constantine and i loved it do think they will make a sequel It has been stated on several occasions that a script was being written for the sequel, and Keanu Reeves (the actor who played Constantine) said in interviews (most recently in 2008) that he is willing to reprise his role. The sequel currently has a not-fixed-yet release date for 2012.--Samitabbara 18:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ero guroist 17:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Where can i get the best pictures of Braniac 2.5?? what about dick grayson ? Im just curious now that Bruce wayne is back what is going to happen to Dick grayson as batman ?. Will he just go back to being nightwing ? because that to me is kind of a demotion not that nightwing ever sucked just seems like a crap deal for him is all. and what will tim drake and damien do now ?. B-rad86 01:54, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Read the article in the sitenotice. There are going to be two Batmans. Dick is going to be the protector of Gotham City, and Bruce is going to start focusing on a more international scale. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I just want to add, that Dick would continue protecting Gotham in the Batman and Robin storyline, while Bruce's plotline will be taken in a new series called Batman Inc. by Grant Morrison, in case you wanted to follow the story arcs. --Samitabbara 01:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Isn't this what they did with Flash recently??? J. A. R. Head 02:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Green Arrow's Arrows How does Green Arrow know which type of arrow he's choosing from the dozens he owns in his bag? He just takes his hand back, and pulls an arrow without looking, and without any second thoughts and knows exactly what he's choosing. How is that possible, unless he's a metahuman (which has been questioned...)? --Samitabbara 17:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :That would be an oddly specific metahuman power. I think they're all kept in specific compartments of his quiver, or maybe they have different endings so he can figure out. He's pulled out the wrong one before. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Post-Crisis/New Earth Batman When EXACTLY would this version of Batman have made it to the comics? Which Detective Comics issue? Would it have been AFTER the Batman: Year Two arc? As for the Batman comics, I would guess AFTER Batman: Year One? J. A. R. Head 23:30, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Zero Hour, JLA #51 with Zatanna and Batman. Kalel1986 01:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't really help... I mean BEFORE Zero Hour. Superman had his change (Man of Steel) then his title rebooted (And the old title went under a new name), and the same with Wonder Woman. With Batman, they did Year One then skipped about ten years to the time Jason came around. Detective Comics, though, continued telling stories while Year One was going on in Batman then did Year Two (Now, considered uncannon). Before Zero Hour, after the 1985 Crisis, when would have Detective Comics start doing Post-Crisis Batman in the books? Were the stories Detective Comics published while Batman did Year One considered canon? Anything before that? I know Legends is canon, still, though. Christopher Kent I was just wondering, is Chris Kent still a child in the phantom zone, or is he back to normal? I'm sorry for my ignorance, but it's hard to get comics in my country, so most of what I know is from the DC Database, and it is a bit incomplete on the subject of my question. Soulpanda 14:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Green Arrow Cmi Jameskid00 17:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Green Arrow Comics and green arrow smallville Does Oliver queen reveal he is green arrow in the comics or is that only on smallville?Jameskid00 17:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Robby :He has a public identity but it happened differently. He was unmasked on live television by the corrupt Star City police commissioner. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Plastic Man Canon? Was Kyle Baker's work on Plastic Man canon? Doesn't it contain cartoony unrealistic elements that don't fit with the laws and physics of the DC universe? Are there other titles in the DC universe that contains cartoony elements? Pelletboy 09:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Sequel Glowman567 01:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC)hey guys i was just wondering if movie the spirit will ever have a sequel cause i loved how frank miller puts his films in black and white and with that old time narrating it just beast :Just look up a bit. You asked this question not two months ago. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 07:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) batman #27 HI anyone I have a front and back page of iss #27 the first Batman May 1939 no inside pages just the out side cover pages any glue what it may be worth. Thanks in advance RoyT… email sigmaglock@aol.com Who killed Tim Drake on Earth 1? Did Ra'as Al Ghul kill Tim Drake on Earth 1? If not, who did? Thanks, Captain Amazing Number of Flash issues printed? Hi all, I am an avid Flash collector and am doing some research on my Flash (1959) collection. I have recently noted that there are various "price variants" that aren't listed in any guidebooks or anywhere else as far as I can find. For instance, there was always an issue printed with just the US price on it (105 to 350), but from issue 257 to 301 there was also a "pence" issue printed for the UK (12 pence and 15 pence prices). Similarly, beginning with issue 302 there was a version printed with the US and UK prices on it (in addition to the US only price issue), and then beginning with issue 314 there were at least three versions (US only, US/UK/Canada, and Canada) being printed. And of course there are the Whitman variants (8 of them) and the Mark Jewler variants. As I haven't found this level of breakdown anywhere else, I was looking to see if there is a database somewhere that lists how many issues of each type of book were printed? Does DC keep a historical record of how many copies of each issue were printed? And if so, does it break it down to this level? Are you aware of anywhere or anyone else with this level of breakdown? Same question for Mark Jewler variants, there doesn't appear to be a good source of data on how many issues were printed with this insert and in what timeframe. I have seen issues as early as #227 and as late as #342, but am not sure if there are Jewler issues for all of the books in between or if they are more one-offs here and there. Whitman issue #286 is also somewhat of a mystery. I have seen one issue of it graded by CGC and have seen a scan of the cover, but in over two years of searching have not found a single issue for sale! So it appears to be relatively rare - any data on this one? I am working on completeness in my collection and would apprecitate any help you can offer. Thanks! John JTWarner 19:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) DCU Online location Hi, I was wondering if there is any mention as to which Earth the MMO DCU Online takes place in. From playing the game the continuity seems a little off to be New-Earth. Also givien the fact that there is no connection to or mention of Blackest Night or Brightest Day, I assume that it is on another one of the Earths Matthew Sadana 02:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's "Earth-DC Universe Online", if you wanted to give it a name. Part of it is based on New Earth, obviously, and part of it is new. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not been given a designation in the 52. For the purposes of the site, if you're making articles, I would go with say Kal-El (DC Universe Online). :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Keith White Gonzalogeo 06:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I wanna know what happened to Keith, the adopted son of Perry White, and a character introduced by Louise Simonson in The Man of Steel comic book of the 90s. How do I add new photos on to the Database? TeenTitan7 14:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) How do I add new photos on to the Database? :* Hey, first review the naming conventions policy. Then go to the photo upload page, http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload. Select your image. Use the Image Template and fill in as much info as possible. Images that don't use the template or have a poor name may be deleted. Once you've done all that, hit the upload file button. That's it. Kyletheobald 06:31, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Superman's weakness to magic... Okay, I have always had a bit of a problem with this. Is magic actually a weakness of Superman? And before you answer, really think about the question. If I had magical powers and I used it to make some ordinary form a laser blast from my hands, would it hurt him? You see, to me, it's not about magic itself, but rather the intensity or how powerful it is. Now if you remember the old Filmation cartoon there was an episode with a guy called "Warlock," who had a magic ruby. It had no effect on him. Why? My opinion is, it's not "Magic" that Superman is weakened by, but its' just the fact that most magic comes from spirits of incredible power that rivals and/or is greater than his. So if a laser is created by magic and it's just an ordinary laser...that's all it is...it couldn't hurt Superman, unless it was made powerful enough to. Make sense? To me, it seems that he could only be harmed by magic that's as powerful or more powerful than he is...in other words it's not like Kryptonite. I remember once my brother-in-law was telling me about some comic he was reading where Superman and a few other guys went after some magical villain. And he said why didn't they send someone else in the JLA, since Superman is weakened by magic? But that comment didn't make any sense to me, because if Superman would be worthless against magic, wouldn't Batman or Aquaman be all the more so? Does anybody hear where I'm coming from? Noah Tall 22:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's not so much a weakness as it is he's vulnerable to it. The filmation cartoons were made decades ago, before much of his powers and weaknesses had been established by stories in canon... they gave him the vulnerability to magic so it would be less hard to write stories where there was some degree of threat level to an otherwise mostly unhurtable character. It's not like standing next to magic slowly saps his strength the same way Kryptonite does, it's just that it can hurt him whereas a lot of other things can't. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Another item (Hi Billy!) is that writers have been a bit inconsistent in this whole "weakness to magic" thing. I always took it to mean, as you say, if magic makes a laser, that doesn't mean he's vulnerable to it. But, if you use magic to turn him into a unicorn, he still turns into a unicorn, even though he's Superman. Or teleport him, or whatever. :: 14:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Where to start with Superman? Hi I am a big Batman fan and have a big collection of graphic novels and I want to get into Superman. I want to know where to start graphic novel wise with like origins, early years and Lex Luthor stuff. Of course I want the New Earth Canon, no Golden Age material. Thankyou AndyP96 23:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried the Superman Recommended Reading page? It has a bunch of recommendations, especially early stuff. I can help out more if that's not good enough though, that part of the site is very recent. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What exactly happened to Bruce Wayne? After his death at the hands of Darkseid in Final Crisis I'm not exactly sure what happened to Bruce Wayne, did he die? or did he become immortal? Thanks for the clarification. Blackest Night 21:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Was this section not helpful enough? It's a very complicated story when you try to explain it, but it makes sense in context. I'll give you the shorter version. Darkseid didn't kill him, he sent him back in time to the dawn of man. The idea was that Bruce would gradually skip through time towards the present and build up a charge of Omega energy while he was doing so, until he reached the present day and exploded killing the universe, one last ditch attempt at omnicide from Darkseid striking beyond the grave. There's also this big plot structure about Batman interacting with things throughout history and sort of creating his own god-like myth and legacy, making the idea of Batman a matter of historical legend. Batman escaped from the ultimate death trap, and returned with huge revelations about himself to start Batman Incorporated. If you want to read the issues and understand everything, as long as you've read ''Final Crisis the only other thing you really need is Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne. It ties into a lot of plot threads from Batman R.I.P. that are worth reading, but they're non-essential if you don't want to make a huge time commitment. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) The New Wonder Woman This is a storyline which I really do not understand! I mean Wonder Woman went into this portal thing, and all of a sudden she's a new Wonder Woman who has lost her identity (i think), and trying to find that out and what happened to Themyscira. I'm not how much of what i said is accurate, but I don't get it. What is really confusing me, is that in Superman #708, when WW helps Superman, he doesn't recognize her...which could be due to the "different timeline" she's in or whatever, but how is the possible? Two timelines in one? And how is the disappearance of the old WW explained? Everything that happened to WW and how WW affected the history of the DC Universe is gone now?? Can someone explain this to me please....